gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
My Favorite Things
My Favorite Things to piosenka z musicalu The Sound of Music, wykonana w Extraordinary Merry Christmas, dziewiątym odcinku sezonu trzeciego. Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes i Rachel zaśpiewali tę piosenkę w świątecznym programie telewizyjnym dla lokalnej stacji, który wyreżyserował Artie. Tekst piosenki i tłumaczenie Rachel: Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens, | Rosa na różach i u kocie wąsy Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens, | Błysk czajniczków i ciepło rękawiczek Brown paper packages tied up with strings, | Paczuszki, związane wstążką These are a few of my favorite things. | To zawsze cieszy mnie Mercedes (z Rachel): Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels, | Kremowe kucyki i kruche strudle Door bells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles. '| Dzwonki dźwięczne przy drzwiach i saniach, sznycel z makaronem '(Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings. | Dzikie gęsi z księżycem za skrzydłami These are a few of my favorite things.) | To zawsze cieszy mnie Kurt: Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes, | Dziewczęta w biel przyodziane Blaine: Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes, | Śnieg na nosie i rzęsach Blaine i Kurt: Silver white winters that melt into springs, | Białe zimy, co przeradzają się w wiosny Rachel z Blainem, Kurtem i Mercedes: These are a few of my favorite things | To zawsze cieszy mnie Blaine z Rachel, Kurtem i Mercedes: When the dog bites, when the bee stings, | Kiedy stajesz na przeciwko psa i osy złej When I'm feeling sad, | Gdy dopada smutek I simply remember my favorite things, | Pamiętam o tych małych rzeczach And then I don't feel so bad '''| I rozpromieniam się '''Mercedes: Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens, '''| Rosa na różach i u kocie wąsy '''Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens, | Błysk czajniczków i ciepło rękawiczek Rachel: Brown paper packages tied up with strings, | Paczuszki, związane wstążką These are a few of my favorite things. | To zawsze cieszy mnie Kurt: Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels, | Kremowe kucyki i kruche strudle Blaine: Door bells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles. | Dzwonki dźwięczne przy drzwiach i saniach, sznycel z makaronem Rachel: Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings. | Dzikie gęsi z księżycem za skrzydłami Mercedes: These are a few of my favorite things. | To zawsze cieszy mnie Blaine: Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes, | Dziewczęta w biel przyodziane Kurt: Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes, | Śnieg na nosie i rzęsach Rachel: Silver white winters that melt into springs, | Białe zimy, co przeradzają się w wiosny Rachel z Blaineem, Kurtem i Mercedes: These are a few of my favorite things | To zawsze mnie cieszy Blaine z Rachel, Kurtem i Mercedes: When the dog bites, when the bee stings, | Kiedy stajesz na przeciwko psa i osy złej When I'm feeling sad, | Gdy dopada smutek I simply remember my favorite things, | Pamiętam o tych małych rzeczach And then I don't feel so bad | I rozpromieniam się Ciekawostki *Lea Michele śpiewała solową wersję tej piosenki dla reklamy Dove. Utwór ten został również wydany na specjalnej edycji albumu musicalu The Sound of Music. *Pomimo, że ta piosenka nie została stworzona z myślą o świętach Bożego Narodzenia, jest wykorzystywana przez wielu artystów na świątecznych albumach. Galeria 09x06rachel.png 030.jpg 035.jpg 1131031 1350415186349 full.jpg Gifmft.gif Glee309-00710.jpg Mercedesmft.png Latest2132.jpg Mftgif1.gif Mftrachel.png Mtfgif2.gif Mtfgif36.gif Profmft.jpg Rachelkurtmft.png Ramemtf.png Filmy thumb|left|300 px thumb|300x300px Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 3 Kategoria:Piosenki Świąteczne Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Blaine'a Andersona Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Kurta Hummela Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Mercedes Jones Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Extraordinary Merry Christmas Kategoria:Piosenki